


All Things Considered

by kaida229



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Aliens, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Comedy, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Ferrets, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction, Self-Acceptance, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Social Anxiety, Suggestive Themes, assholes, lizardman, self depricating humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaida229/pseuds/kaida229
Summary: Hazel Paige was an anxious mess, a girl easily walked on, easily thrown into unwelcome situations. All her life others made decisions for her, from her enrollment in a masters program to the aliens that would soon be sharing her apartment.  Shit has really started to hit the fan and all Hazel can do is watch. But all things considered, maybe all this chaos can set her free.





	All Things Considered

**Author's Note:**

> All Things Considered is an original piece that may or may not become a comic. I hope you guys like it :3

 

The sound of a shattering vase ripped Hazel Paige from the obscene amount of homework splayed in front of her. The time was 11pm and Hazels eye stung from her relentless studies.

WARHOL NO!

An excessively hairy ferret stared at her with what appeared to be a look of triumph. She furrowed her brows as the mischievous beast dove from her shelf at top speed, hopping across the room with deviant glee, leaving a series of petals and soggy footsteps in his wake.

'Hazel let out a long arduous groan, trudging after the creature with contempt.

Warhol had managed to squeeze himself into the tiny gap that separated her lopsided bedside table from the floor. She knelt down, reaching as best she could into the cove.

Grabbing the little devil by the scruff of his neck she reeled him in, but not without grazing the top of her arm on the unfinished wood.

_Thats what she got for shopping at Ikea._

The ferret squirmed in her grasp and her glare softened.

“I know I've been busy bud, but I can't keep you out if you won't behave...”

With sluggish distain Hazel placed Warhol into his cage, he responded with a look of deep confusion gripping the bars like a tiny felon. Hazel felt bad, yet at the same time it made her giggle.

_That animal was lucky he was cute._

And thus begun the journey to collect the supplies necessary to clean Warhol's glorious mess. As she exited the room Hazel became painfully aware of how exhausted she really was. Her eyes stung, and the shabby hall of her two bedroom apartment appeared vivid yet distant around her.

 

It was her third semester in the final year of the masters program she was attending and she'd begun to find herself resenting anything resembling a piece of paper.

She was at wits end and almost every part of her wanted to just drop out a live her life as a shut in. It really was tempting, just her,Warhol and her camera.

Think of all the time she'd be able to give her poor baby, no more notice me moms. _What good was a masters in Microbiology really?_

But her parents had insisted. “Job security!” they'd cried. “Don't be a disappointment Hazel!”, “You wont get work with an art degree Hazel!”, “Be a corporate slave _Hazel.”_

The exasperated girl found herself toying with her industrial piercing, an unpleasant, skin irritating, nervous habit she'd picked up after one too many conversations with dear old mom and dad about were to get her Doctorate. 

She sighed again as she opened the cleaning supplies cupboard and grabbed a roll of paper towel, then proceeded to roll her eyes when she discovered one of Kyle's infamous “secret stashes”.

Last week she'd opened a jar of her own cookies only to end up with a handful of what Kyle liked to call his “Sweet Ass Hokey Smokey.” Hazel was pretty sure that even his clients would call Kyle weird.

All of a sudden a loud thunk caused Hazel to yelp. “Hey there freckles!”

Speaking of the devil, there stood the Hokey Smokey inventor himself, collar clad with small marijuana leaves inked into his neck.  Hazel was always amazed that this idiot payed his bills on time without mommy's help.

He grinned peering around the door, He had a wretched case of pot breath. He'd spiked his chesnut hair into a foehawk today.

 _Shit, he actually cleaned up._ Hazel's heart started to pound in her chest. _He has guests_. 

“My friend's want to meetcha'.” He announced, and despite her intense urge to race back into her room she found herself being dragged along by her boisterous roommate. 

_How was it that someone so high could have so much energy?_

They stopped in the living room and although generous in size, Hazel thought it seemed tiny... cramped even. 

There was a posse of at least five people sprawled across the floor, and at least six more on the couch, there was so little space that one of these home invaders had managed to perch precariously on the backrest of the poor seat.

Hazel could almost hear it creaking out a sorry swan song. “Soon I will give way!” it sang in squeaky misery.

She could feel all twenty-two eyes on her as Kyle pushed her forward. She stumbled then crossed her arms in front of her gluing her eyes to the floor, waiting patiently for the shit show to begin.

“Sorry crew, she's a little shy.” Kyle announced, his half-lidded eyes arching with amusement.

One of his friends stood up, he was sinewy, with shoulder length dark curls and sweatpants. He looked like a homeless clown.

The friend walked right up to her and tilted his head. “She's kinda tiny for a graduate isn't she?”

The one perched on the couch let a long wheezy laugh that ended with a cough. “Hot things come in small packages am I right?”

Hazel shrank into herself as icy blues looked her over.

“Diggin' the green eyes babe.” He gave her a yellow toothed half smile that Hazel assumed was his attempt to seduce her.

Homeless clown was looking her over now too. “She looks like a dog to me...”

Hazel's face grew hot and she began to panic, she let out an uncomfortably audible “THIRSTY!” before pulling her hoodie over her head, turning on her heels and waltzing out the front door.

Kyle and his crew looked around at each other before one of them started a chain of laughter that trailed after Hazel as she sped towards the elevator.

 

 

 

Hazel leaned against the Ivy cloaked wall of her complex, trying to steady her breathing. 

“ _What the hell was that!”_ She hissed after collecting herself. _“what are you a cave person?!”_ She peered into the dusk. _Thirsty?! How was it she couldn't manage more then one word? She was a fucking mess._

If she had been tired before Hazel could not remember, and she found herself wandering down the street, little grains of rock nipped at her bare feet. A gentle breeze caressed her, she felt calmer.

_That had been humiliating... why was she like this? Potheads weren't scary... what were they gonna do? Giggle her to death?_

She couldn't go back now, at least not for a while so she figured she'd head towards the seven eleven and buy herself an ICEE.

It sure was lucky she'd shoved a fiver into her hoodie pocket earlier that day, now she could reward herself for being a complete failure!

Paneled houses illuminated her path, chain link fences adorned some, garden gnomes others.One house, stuck out like a sore thumb, it was made of stone and had Romanesque pillars supporting its deck. A little yipper barked at her from it's second story window, she flicked it off just in time for it's owner to witness the ordeal and stare at her with waspish horror. Hazel quickly shoved her hands into her pockets and walked faster.

 

 

By the time she had mustered up the courage to return to her apartment, Hazel had finished her slushie and done six laps around the neighborhood, she was now far too cold to wait any longer. The once pleasant breeze had turned bitter, biting at her toes with malicious intent. 

She crept through the side entrance and up the staircase, too worried about bumping into someone to take the elevator despite living on the top floor. According to her phone It was 3am. 

Hazel approached her apartment with caution, stealthily twisting the knob. “ _Thank god_ .” She mused. “ _It was locked.” “I can finally be alone.”_

She pulled out her keys, A weight off her shoulders as she entered her home. _Finally she could get work done_ _._

Five minutes later Hazel was back were she started, seated in a bungee chair, the wet spot and broken glass by her shelf long forgotten in the chaos of the night. She attempted to finish up the first draft of “The Importance of Water Bears in Humanities Continued Existence.” until green eyes began to feel heavy and her face hit the desk. 

 

 

Not long after she passed out, a sudden flash of light started her awake. 

She looked down... _had she been drooling?_ She looked to the side, smack dab in the center of her room was a glowing orb. 

She blinked stupidly. the orb hummed pleasantly. 

_What is that?_

It reminded her of a small flame, and the lore of a little ball of light, luring folks into the woods came to mind.  _A Will-O-Whip?_

One part of her knew she was very, very, tired and the other part had reached the ultimate level of fuck it. 

She decided to touch the glowing intruder. 

She approached lazily, one step at a time never breaking her gaze.

“A wise man once said, nothing good happens after 3am.” she found herself giggling, she extended a pointer finger. On this day, those words had never rung more true. 

_BING!_ It echoed like a hollow glass ornament. She ran her finger along it. _Hmmmm!_ It sung out like the rim of a glass. She tried to grab it. _ERHIIIIIIIGHHHHIIIIIIIEEEE!_

Hazel cried out slamming her hands to her ears. 

_Was that dial up?!_

The orb began expanding and a gust twirled around her room, ruffling papers and knocking books off shelves. _WHIREEEEEEE!!!_

She let out a scream and tumbled to the floor. The orb had become a doorway and a pasty hand with long talon capped fingers was grasping its way through.

 


End file.
